Many web browsers have a search box on a toolbar that generates relatively few searches. Rather than entering a search into a web browser toolbar, many users have become accustomed to navigating to a search engine website and then entering a search term. As such, users generally use a two-step process that requires loading the search engine website before entering a search query. By encouraging users to utilize a search box on a toolbar of a web browser, web browsers can increase the number of search queries input into the search box of the toolbar and increase the efficiency of searches for users.